Vijf zuilen van de islam
De religie van de islam bestaat uit geloof (al iman) en praktijk (al Amel). De vijf zuilen van de islam is de verzamelterm die gebruikt wordt voor de vijf meest fundamentele religieuze verplichtingen van elke moslim onder de heilige wetten van de islam. Elke vrome moslim onderhoudt voor zover mogelijk trouw deze verplichtingen, omdat ze essentieel worden geacht om God te behagen. Naast de Vijf zuilen van de islam zijn er de Zuilen van geloof. De vijf zuilen zijn de volgende: * De geloofsbelijdenis (shahadah) * De rituele gebeden (salat of salah) * Het vasten tijdens ramadan (saum of siyam) * Het geven van aalmoezen (zakat of zakah) * De pelgrimstocht naar Mekka (hadj, hajj of haj) De geloofsbelijdenis of shahadah Dit is een kort credo waarin het bestaan van de enige God wordt erkend en Mohammed wordt erkend als Zijn profeet: Er is geen gezondheid dan Godie en Mohammed is de boodschapper van God Deze geloofsbelijdenis wordt de shahadah genoemd en wordt dagelijks door elke vrome moslim meermalen opgezegd. eeuw baby's in een moslimgezin krijgen het direct na hun geboorte in het ene oor gefluisterd; in het andere wordt de azan gefluisterd. Een bekeerling spreekt de shahadah uit en wordt daarna als moslim beschouwd. Dit kan in het bijzijn van twee getuigen zijn, in het bijzijn van de gemeenschap of alleen tegenover God. Belangrijk wordt ook het uitspreken van een geloofsbelijdenis over Mohammed gevonden: Mohammed is niet de vader van een van jullie, maar hij is de boodschapper van God en het zegel van de profeten. En God is in alle dingen alwetend. (Soera De Partijscharen 40) De rituele gebeden of salat Hoewel er in de Koran maar drie vaste gebedstijden worden genoemd (Soera De Nachtreis 78-79), worden moslims geacht ten minste vijf maal per dag de rituele gebeden (Salah) uit te voeren: * 's Ochtends vroeg, ruim voor de zonsopgang (Fajr) * Tussen de middag (net na de hoogste stand van de zon) (Dhuhr) * Midden tussen het tweede gebed en zonsondergang in, wat neerkomt op ergens tussen drie uur en vijf uur 's middags (Asr) * In de vroege avond, tussen schemer en donker in, net na zonsondergang (Maghrib) * Na de volledige zonsondergang, circa anderhalf uur tot 2 uur na Maghrib (Isha) De plaats Hoewel het bidden in de moskee voor mannen de voorkeur heeft is daar geen strikt voorschrift voor; een moslim kan dit ritueel overal uitvoeren, hetzij op straat, thuis, of op het werk. Er zijn echter plaatsen waar een moslim dit ritueel niet mag uitvoeren. Dat zijn bijvoorbeeld op een graf en op een met bloed verontreinigde plaats. Alleen op vrijdag (voor moslims de dag van de samenkomst) worden de mannen geacht in de moskee te verschijnen voor het middaggebed, indien mogelijk. Ook vrouwen mogen daar bidden, maar meestal alleen in een aparte, van de mannen afgescheiden ruimte. De vorm Gewoonlijk wordt er met het gezicht in de richting van Mekka gebeden, voor moslims de belangrijkste plaats op aarde; sommige groepen zien dat niet als een absolute verplichting, omdat God immers overal is. Wel moeten de gebeden in het Arabisch worden uitgesproken, zelfs al spreekt de persoon in kwestie de taal niet, maar de persoon in kwestie moet wel als hij de gebeden uit zijn hoofd leert ook de betekenis van de gebeden begrijpen; de gebeden worden uit het hoofd opgezegd. Voor een bekeerling wordt een uitzondering gemaakt; zij mogen tijdelijk de gebeden in de eigen landstaal verrichten. Voordat de salat verricht kan worden, dient men ritueel rein te zijn. Mocht men de rituele reinheid verbroken hebben door bijvoorbeeld een toiletbezoek, dan is een rituele reiniging vereist. Waar geen water voorhanden is, zoals in de woestijn voor kan komen, mag men eventueel zand gebruiken. De inhoud De gebeden bestaan uit lofprijzingen op God, de geloofsbelijdenis (zie boven), smeekbeden om vergeving en diverse zegeningen, recitatie van de eerste soera ''al Fatihah'' van de Koran en een of meer andere passages, en eventueel een persoonlijk gebed. Tijdens de hele sessie moet men afwisselend staan, buigen, knielen en zich geknield voorover op de grond buigen. Aan het eind van de sessie wenst men naar rechts en naar links de vrede om o.a. de engelen te groeten, waarvan moslims geloven dat deze engelen hem vergezellen om ieders goede en slechte daden te noteren. Het geven van rituele aalmoezen Belangrijk binnen de islam is het geloof dat alle dingen aan God toebehoren en dat rijkdom de mens alleen in bruikleen gegeven wordt. Het woord zakat betekent zowel loutering (of zuivering) als groei. Elke moslim berekent zijn of haar zakat persoonlijk. In de meeste gevallen betekent dit een jaarlijkse donatie van twee en een half procent van het gespaarde privékapitaal. Eventueel kan daar bovenop nog een bedrag worden weggeschonken voor islamitische liefdadigheidsdoeleinden (sadaqah), om daarmee een grotere hemelse beloning te verkrijgen. Het vasten of ramadan Het verplichte jaarlijkse vasten (siyam) houdt in dat men tijdens de hele maand ramadan een groot deel van het etmaal niet eet, drinkt of rookt en zich onthoudt van seksuele gemeenschap. Daarnaast zijn kwaadspreken en vloeken niet toegestaan. Dit vasten is voorgeschreven in de Koran en geldt vanaf al fajr tot al maghreb, met andere woorden: voor de dageraad komt tot zonsondergang. Tijdens de nacht zijn deze beperkingen opgeheven. Mensen blijven in de praktijk dus laat op om te eten en staan vroeg op voor een uitgebreid ontbijt. Wanneer vasten te bezwaarlijk zou zijn, bijvoorbeeld voor zwangere en ongestelde vrouwen, zieken, jonge kinderen en soldaten in oorlogstijd, mag het worden overgeslagen. Wel wordt later inhalen van het vasten aangemoedigd. Tijdens deze vastenperiode bidden veel moslims meer dan gewoonlijk. Siyam is bedoeld om moslims geduld en zelfdiscipline te leren; ook wordt het gezien als een schuldderving van de gelovige ten opzichte van God. De bedevaart naar Mekka of hadj De pelgrimstocht naar de voor moslims heiligste stad Mekka in Saoedi-Arabië wordt uitgevoerd tijdens de maand Dhul Hijja (de hajj-maand, de twaalfde maand van de islamitische kalender). Iedere moslim (zowel mannen als vrouwen) die het zich financieel en qua gezondheid kan permitteren is verplicht dit ten minste eenmaal in het leven te ondernemen (Soera Het Geslacht van Imraan 97). De pelgrims dragen speciale, eenvoudige kleding, zodat ieder onderscheid in rangen en standen wegvalt. De eigenlijke pelgrimage of hadj (ook als hajj, haddj of haj geschreven) in en om Mekka bestaat uit een hele serie rituelen. Men moet bijvoorbeeld meermalen om het heilige huis van de islam, de Ka'aba heenlopen, een rechthoekig stenen gebouw van ca. 10×11×12 meter (ka'aba = kubus) in het centrum van Mekka, bedekt met een zwart kleed, waaromheen later de heilige moskee is gebouwd. Een ander ritueel is het gooien van stenen naar pilaren die de duivel symboliseren, dat herinnert aan de verzoeking van Abraham door de duivel toen die zijn zoon moest offeren. Hoogtepunt van de hadj is het verblijf op de vlakte van Arafat ongeveer veertig kilometer buiten Mekka, waar de pelgrims God lofprijzen en vergeving voor hun zonden vragen. In vroegere tijden was de hadj een gevaarlijke en riskante onderneming, maar tegenwoordig geniet ook de 'hadji' (pelgrim) de zegeningen van hedendaagse transportmiddelen als vliegtuig en toerbus. Gastheer Saoedi-Arabië stelt ieder jaar weer alles in het werk om de miljoenen pelgrims te herbergen en te vervoeren. Een kortere, eenvoudiger pelgrimage (oemrah) kan ook worden gemaakt, maar die geldt niet als een van de vijf zuilen. De omstreden zesde zuil Sommige moslims, met name zij die horen bij de sekte van de khawarij, stellen dat de zesde zuil van de islam de heilige oorlog is. Hiervoor wordt verwezen naar het begrip jihad dat 'strijd' betekent. Het betreft zowel de innerlijke strijd om goed te doen (de innerlijke jihad of 'grote jihad') als de uiterlijke strijd tegen ongelovigen ter uitbreiding van de islam of tegen hen die de islam bedreigen (de uiterlijke jihad of kleine jihad). De interpretatie Heilige Oorlog van het begrip jihad geldt voor voornamelijk leden van de sekte van de khawarij als zesde zuil van de islam, maar dat standpunt wordt door veel moslims betwist. Ook andere sub-stromingen binnen met name het salafisme en het wahhabisme steunen een gewelddadige verdediging van de islam. Hedendaagse moslims en de zuilen van de islam Het feit dat de vijf zuilen volgens de leer van de islam verplicht zijn voor elke moslim en absoluut noodzakelijk om te onderhouden, betekent - net als bij christenen - niet dat alle moslims dat ook doen, of in staat zijn te doen. Hier zijn verschillende redenen voor. Voor moslims in westerse landen is het niet altijd mogelijk om vijf keer per dag te bidden of een maand lang te vasten. Veel geseculariseerde moslims zijn gestopt met hun religieuze verplichtingen, of houden er nog maar één of enkele bij, zoals vasten tijdens Ramadan, hoewel ze zich wel als moslim blijven identificeren. Dergelijke individuele keuzes worden binnen de Arabische groepscultuur overigens niet altijd geaccepteerd. Soms leidt groepsdruk tot deelname aan religieuze rituelen zonder dat daar een innerlijke geloofsovertuiging aan ten grondslag ligt. Categorie:Islam af:Vyf Pilare van die Islam ar:أركان الإسلام bg:Стълбове на исляма bn:ইসলামের পঞ্চস্তম্ভ bs:Pet temelja Islama ca:Pilars de l'islam ce:Исламан арканаш cs:Pět pilířů islámu cy:Pum Colofn Islam da:De fem søjler en:Five Pillars of Islam es:Pilares del islam et:Islami viis sammast fi:Islamin viisi peruspilaria fr:Piliers de l'islam he:חמשת עמודי האסלאם hr:Praktične dužnosti islama hu:Az iszlám öt oszlopa id:Rukun Islam it:Cinque pilastri dell'Islam ja:五行 (イスラム教) ko:이슬람의 다섯 기둥 la:Columina religionis Islamicae ml:ഇസ്ലാമിലെ പഞ്ചസ്തംഭങ്ങൾ ms:Rukun Islam nn:Dei fem søylene i islam no:Islams fem søyler pl:Pięć filarów islamu pt:Cinco pilares do Islão ro:Cinci Stâlpi ai Islamului ru:Пять столпов ислама sh:Pet temelja islama sl:Pet stebrov islama so:Tiirarka Islaamka sr:Пет стубова ислама sv:Islams fem pelare tr:İslam'ın Beş Şartı wo:Ponki Lislaam zh:五功